Our love
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Gaara dan Ino merupakan sepasang kekasih. Mereka tau mereka saling mencintai walaupun kehidupan mereka selalu berhiaskan pertengkaran. Mereka selalu bertengkar mengenai hal sepele, hingga suatu saat Gaara membuat Ino marah karena hal 'sepele' ini. Ino tidak tahu bahwa dibalik hal 'sepele' itu, Gaara telah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya. Warning: Korea nyempil(?) Nobash:) RNR


**OUR LOVE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : GaaraIno. **

**WARNING :** **typo(s),** **AU, Maybe OOC**

**Inspired by BABY CHOCO**

**Don't like don't read.**

**No Bash** :)

* * *

Matahari bahkan baru saja terbit ketika Gaara sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Pria itu terlalu bersemangat untuk mengetahui bahwa akhirnya ia bisa merayakan hari specialnya bersama gadisnya setelah selama 3 tahun sengaja ia lupakan.

Gaara merapikan letak dasi merah yang ia pakai. Berkali-kali ia mengecek penampilannya di cermin hanya untuk memastikan kalau ia sudah terlihat menawan. Setidaknya ia ingin terlihat tampan dimata gadis itu hari ini.

Kini ia mulai mengumpulkan barang-barang yang memang sudah ia siapkan dari kemarin. Boneka dan sebuket bunga mawar. Saat sudah terkumpul, Gaara melirik ke arah jam dinding kamarnya. Jam 6 pagi.

Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju intercom yang tergantung di sisi kasur. Ia memencet beberapa nomor sebelum terdengar bunyi 'pip' yang panjang.

"Tolong keluarkan mobilku sekarang, Jii-san," perintah Gaara lewat intercom itu.

"Baik, Gaara-Sama."

Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari intercom, lalu meraih handphone-nya yang hampir saja ia tinggal. Kembali, ia cek penampilannya lewat cermin. Mengangguk-angguk kecil, dan tersenyum samar.

Ia mulai merasakan degup jantungnya yang dipercepat. Astaga, sejak kapan ia bisa gugup seperti ini?

"Kau bisa, Gaara. Kau pasti bisa." Ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Gaara menarik nafas panjang lalu melepaskannya secara perlahan. Dengan langkah tegap, ia akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju pintu utama kediamannya. Setiap langkah yang ia buat, ia dapat merasakan para maid yang bekerja di kediaman Sabaku menatapnya dengan terkejut. Mungkin mereka baru pertama kali melihat Gaara membawa boneka dan sebuket bunga.

"Terima kasih, Jii-san," ucap Gaara sopan setelah ia menerima kunci mobil Ferrarinya dari tangan salah satu supir. Supir itu hanya membalasnya dengan menunduk hormat.

Gaara kembali menghela nafas ketika ia sudah berhasil masuk ke balik kemudinya. Ia lirik sekali lagi barang-barang yang tadi ia bawa, memastikan bahwa mereka tidak tertinggal. Setelah ia menstater mobil, iapun membawa mobilnya melesat ke jalan raya yang masih sepi itu.

.

.

.

**INO's POV**

Aku mengaduk-ngaduk choco forestku dengan malas. Mataku melirik ke arah jam berwarna merah yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Jam 5 sore. Keningku sedikit mengernyit saat mulai menghitung. Dan, −hei! Ternyata aku sudah duduk disini selama 3 jam!

Mulutku mulai mengumpat tak jelas. Si bodoh itu kemana 'sih?! Bukankah dia yang menyuruhku datang ke restaurant ini jam 2 siang? Kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum datang? Setauku dia tidak pernah datang terlambat.

Tanganku mulai membuka handphone yang semenjak tadi kubiarkan terlantar di meja. Lebih baik aku membuka info-info baru soal boyband korea favoriteku daripada menambah dosa dengan mengumpat pria menyebalkan itu.

Aku mulai membuka fanbase-fanbase artisku lewat twitter. Dan aku mulai tertawa sendiri saat membaca berita konyol mereka, atau menjerit tertahan karena mendapat foto baru mereka yang menawan. Yatuhan, kenapa mereka sangat tampan?

Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, boyband favorite-ku itu sedang berada disini, di Jepang. Mereka bakal mengadakan konser solo mereka nanti jam 7 malam. Huft, semoga Sakura mendapatkan tiket mereka untukku juga. Aku sudah titip kepadanya, karena aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengantri tiket konser mereka yang dijual minggu lalu.

Aku kembali melirik jam tanganku. Kuputuskan untuk menunggunya sampai jam setengah 6. Kalau si panda itu tidak datang-datang juga, aku akan pergi. Siapa tahu Sakura dapat tiket konser itu dari calo.

Kini aku kembali membuka twitterku untuk melihat foto-foto mereka di airport Tokyo. Namun tak berapa lama, perhatianku sedikit teralihkan ketika melihat ada salah satu fanbase Korea yang sedang memberikan fakta pria Korea.

Aku mulai cengengesan sendiri. Kalau kubandingkan dengan sifat Gaara, beda jauh 'nggak, ya?

Kubuka tweet-tweet account fanbase yang membagi fakta soal cowok korea. Dan saat membacanya, aku mulai membandingkannya dengan Gaara.

_Lelaki Korea suka fashion dan mereka suka pake baju trendi dan cerah. _Gaara? Hm, pria itu kerjaannya memakai baju setelan berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih. Selalu seperti itu setiap hari karena perkejaannya sebagai pemilik perusahaan ternama **di dunia**, Sabaku Corp, menuntutnya memakai baju seperti itu. Membuatku beranggapan ia tidak pernah mandi karena bajunya yang selalu sama.

_Kebanyakan Lelaki Korea punya selera humor yang bagus dan tidak malu bertingkah konyol. _Gyahahaha! Gaara mana ada selera humornya! Tertawa saja susah! Apalagi ngelawak! Dan lagi, ia tidak mungkin bertingkah konyol. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia berlaku konyol dengan wajah datarnya. Nggak cocok abis.

_Lelaki Korea kalau menyatakan cintanya pasti secara langsung. Bukan via SMS atau Telepon. _Gaara juga menyatakan cintanya kepadaku secara langsung. Tapi, cara ia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya lebih mirip perintah daripada permintaan. Ckck.

_Korea, rata-rata pria dan wanita yang berpacaran suka memakai pakaian yang kembar. _Sebentar. Gaara itu 'kan bajunya tak pernah ganti. Dia selalu pakai baju formal. Masa harus aku yang pakai baju formal agar sama dengan si panda itu? Ino yang seksi tidak akan cocok memakai celana dan jas bapak-bapak seperti Gaara.

_Lelaki Korea akan merayakan hari jadi ia dengan kekasihnya yang ke-100 hari._ Maksudnya anniversary yang ke-100 hari, ya? Huh, boro-boro Anniversary, Gaara saja suka lupa sama hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Padahal kami sudah berpacaran 3 tahun, tapi kami tidak pernah merayakan anniversary. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

_Lelaki Korea senang memeluk pacarnya dari belakang._ Kok' yang ini nyindir? Jangankan meluk dari belakang. Berpegangan saja jarang. Kencan juga tidak pernah. Gaara memang bukan laki-laki yang romantis. Dan dia tidak pernah berusaha romantic untukku. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya kerja dan kerja. Padahal walau ia tidak bekerjapun, hartanya tak akan habis 7 turunan sekalipun hanya dipakai untuk berfoya-foya. Huft, Aku jadi lupa bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyukai lelaki stoic itu.

Aku meletakkan handphoneku ke atas meja. Haah, sepertinya membandingkan lelaki dingin itu dengan pria Korea hanya menambah kejelekannya sa–

"Gaara!" Jeritku kaget ketika melihat tiba-tiba saja pria itu sudah duduk diseberangku.

"Hai, Ino."

"Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanyaku setelah berhasil meredakan kekagetanku.

Dahi Gaara sedikit mengernyit ketika melirik jam tangannya, persis seperti yang kulakukan tadi. "Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku sudah ada ketika kau tertawa sendiri tidak jelas."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Huh, dasar menyebalkan," ujarku seraya mendengus kesal. "Jadi, kau mau ngomong apa sampai memintaku bertemu disini? Pakai acara telat **3 Jam** segala." Sengaja kutekankan biar dia sadar, kalau dia ngaret nggak pakai mikir. Pria macam apa yang membiarkan pacarnya menunggu selama 3 jam?

"Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Sabtu?" tanyaku balik.

Gaara mendengus kesal. "Aku juga tahu hari ini hari sabtu. Maksudku, apa kau ingat apa yang special di hari ini?"

Kini aku mulai menggunakan otakku untuk berpikir. Hari special? Hari ini? Setauku yang special di hari ini hanya konser…

"Aah! Kau pasti ingin bilang kalau hari ini boyband favorite-ku datang? Iya 'kan? Aku sudah tahu, Gaara. Bahkan aku sudah meminta tolong Sakura untuk mencari tiket untukku juga."

Kulihat Gaara sudah mengerang frustasi. Ia menatapku dengan sebal. Hmm, jadi jawabanku salah, ya?

"Apa diotakmu hanya ada boyband-boyband cantik itu, hah?" Hei, apa maksud pria ini menghina artis favorite-ku? Kami memang selalu bertengkar soal kesukaanku kepada artis korea. Tapi, tidak pernah sekalipun Gaara menghina mereka seperti sekarang.

"Mana aku tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahu hari ini ada apa!" balasku dengan nada tinggi. Pria ini sudah sukses membuatku marah. Apa tidak cukup ia membuatku kesal karena menunggu selama 3 jam?

"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku, heh?" ucap Gaara dengan nada tidak kalah tingginya, membuatku semakin kesal denganya. Sebenarnya apa mau lelaki ini sih? Dan kenapa ia jadi beratus kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari yang biasanya?

"Karena kau menghina mereka! Aku tidak suka kau menghina mereka! Ingat itu, tuan Gaara," ucapku sesinis mungkin.

"Apa hakmu melarangku menghina mereka? Kau kakaknya? Saudaranya? Keluarganya? Mereka bahkan tidak mengenalmu sama sekali!" Oke, aku tahu kalau Gaara tidak menyukai artis Korea, apalagi menggilai mereka sepertiku. Tapi, yang ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Dengar, Gaara. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja mengajakku bertemu, lalu datang telat, dan menghina boyband Korea yang menjadi favoriteku. Tapi, kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan Gaara," Suaraku terdengar sangat berat. Ya, aku menahan emosi karena pria yang duduk dihadapanku ini.

Gaara menghela nafas berat. "Hari ini itu–"

Perkataannya terhenti ketika kami mendengar ringtone panggilan masuk dari handphoneku yang masih tergeletak di meja. Aku mengangkatnya dengan segera saaat mengetahui bahwa Sakura-lah yang meneleponku.

"Ino! Aku dapat tiketnya! Cepatlah kesini! Kutunggu dipintu masuk venue!"

"Baiklah aku segera kesana."

Aku memasukkan handphoneku kedalam tas dan langsung berdiri. Kuhiraukan suara Gaara yang menahanku untuk pergi. Yang kulakukan hanyalah terus berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar restaurant tersebut.

Langkahku terhenti ketika kurasa tangannya mencekal pergelangan tanganku. Aku menatapnya tajam. "Maaf, Gaara. Lepaskan tanganku. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku disini hanya untuk berdebat denganmu lagi."

Liquid bening hampir saja terjatuh dari irisku ketika Gaara melepaskan cekalannya dari tanganku dengan berat hati. Aku memutar tubuhku dengan segera dan keluar dari restaurant tersebut. Sensasi hangat yang masih terbekas di pergelangan tanganku membuat jantungku berdegup cepat dan membuat aliran darahku kacau.

Kenapa… kenapa terlepas dari tangan Gaara jadi lebih menyesakkan dibandingkan saat lelaki itu menghina boyband kesukaanku?

.

.

"Baris pertama bangku ke 11 dan 12. Silahkan, Nona."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan duduk di kursi kosong yang telah ditunjukkan oleh staff kursi VIP. Entah kenapa semangatku untuk menonton konser mendadak hilang. Yang ada dipikiranku semenjak tadi hanyalah Gaara.

Apa yang Gaara lakukan sekarang? Apa dia tadi langsung pulang dari restaurant? Apakah perkataanku tadi terlalu kejam untuknya? Apa dia sakit hati? Bagaimana hubungan kami selanjutnya? Apa kami akan berakhir seperti ini? Hanya karena boyband favorite-ku?

Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkannya sampai tidak sadar bahwa konser sudah dimulai, dan Sakura sudah menjerit-jerit heboh. Aku bahkan sudah tidak terlalu peduli ketika para artis favoriteku sudah muncul dihadapanku dan menampilkan penampilan mereka. Karena yang diotakku hanya ada Gaara.

Konser terus berlangsung, dan aku menatap seluruh anggota boyband itu dengan tatapan kosong. Baru pertama kali seumur hidupku, aku tidak bersemangat saat bertemu mereka. Dan itu semua karena pria panda itu. Sebegitukah pengaruh Gaara kepadaku?

**Kimi kara no chakushin-on**_**  
The ringtone from you**_

**Kikoeru kimi no koe**_**  
I can hear your voice**_

**Aitakute**_**  
I want to meet you**_

**Setsunakute**_**  
My melancholy heart**_

**Omoi kitte kaketa no to**_**  
I almost boldly said to you**_

"Ino! Astagaa! JongWoon tampan banget!" Teriakan Sakura ke arah telingaku membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. Samar, aku mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan mereka merupakan lagu terakhir untuk konser. Astaga, jadi aku sudah melamun selama 4 jam? Yang benar saja!

**Hora taiyou ga  
**_**Look at the sun**_

**Hora tsuki ga  
**_**Look at the moon**_

**Bokutachi no koi wo terashite kagayaku yo  
**_**Our love illuminates it brightly**_

Mendadak, teriakan para penggemar semakin keras. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa salah satu member boyband favoriteku ini, EunHae, sudah berdiri tepat dihadapanku yang hanya dibatasi pagar kecil.

**Tokidoki wa tsumaranai  
**_**Sometimes it becomes dull**_

**Kenka mo suru keredo  
**_**Although there are fights between us**_

**Kimatte sugu ni nakanaori  
**_**Without fail we will make up**_

**Nanda ka waraerune  
**_**And then somehow we laugh**_

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan senyum suram. Kulihat ia menyodorkan boneka teddy berwarna coklat ke arahku sembari terus bernyanyi. Dengan lemas, ku ambil boneka yang ia julurkan kepadaku dan membiarkan ia kembali lagi bergabung bersama member yang lain.

**Kokoro de kanji te yo  
**_**We feel it with our Heart**_

"Ino! Kau sungguh beruntung! Bonekanya lucu banget!" Histeris Sakura seraya menatapku dengan iri.

**Kimi no naka ni boku ga iru to  
**_**I am here inside you**_

Aku hanya menghela nafas berat dan menyerahkan boneka yang diberikan EunHae itu kepada Sakura. "Kalau kau mau, ambil saja."

Dan selanjutnya, kudengar teriakan girang Sakura. Namun aku tidak terlalu peduli. Karena pikiranku kembali terpenuhi oleh sosok Gaara. Dan hal itu terus berlanjut sampai Sakura kembali menjerit histeris dan membuatku ikut kaget.

"Ino! Ada cincinnya! Ya, ampun! Lihat! Ini, Cincin!"

Telingaku sedikit sensitive dengan kata 'cincin' yang diucapkan Sakura. Dengan cepat, aku langsung merebut boneka tadi dari tangan Sakura dan melihat dengan jelas ada kalung yang melingkar di leher teddy bear. Dan bandul kalung itu merupakan cincin emas putih yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dibalik sweater yang dikenakan boneka ini.

Aku mulai menelusuri lingkar cincin itu dengan teliti dan akhirnya menemukan dua nama di cincin itu. Saat membaca nama tersebut tanganku mendadak mati rasa.

"Gaara & Ino?"

**Kotoba de tsutaeteyo  
**_**I want to tell you with the words**_

**Zutto zutto aishitekitandato itteyo~~  
**_**Saying "I'll always loving you"**_

"Aku tahu kau datang, Ino."

Jantungku berdebar ketika mendengar suaranya terdengar sangat jelas ditelingaku. Kuberanikan diriku untuk menegakkan kepalaku dan menatap ke arah panggung. Mataku sukses membelak ketika melihat Gaara sudah berdiri tepat ditengah panggung bersama member-member boyband.

Pria itu memakai tuksedo putih. Pakaian yang jarang sekali ia kenakan. Karena sudah kubilang tadi, ia selalu memakai setelan hitam tanpa bosan.

Baiklah, aku tahu seberapa kaya-nya dan seberapa terkenalnya Gaara sebagai pengusaha termuda dan tersukses didunia ini. Tapi… berdiri disana… bersama boyband yang paling kusukai… memanggilku diantara gadis-gadis yang ikut meneriakkan namanya… apa lelaki ini masih waras?

Musik lagu masih mengalun dengan perlahan, sedangkan para pria yang berada di atas panggung itu terus menatapku yang memang duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari panggung. Mereka benar-benar berhasil membuatku semakin memanas.

"Setahuku, aku memesan tiket untukmu di VIP bangku ke 12 baris pertama," lanjut Gaara tanpa melepaskan Jade indahnya dariku.

Seketika, lampu sorot langsung mengarah ke tempatku duduk, membuatku sedikit sulit melihat karena terangnya lampu tersebut. Layar lebar di atas panggungpun sudah memunculkan wajahku yang gugup setengah mati.

Aku melirik ke arah Sakura, dan friendenemy-ku itu hanya cengir. Jadi, tiket yang dibeli Sakura itu tiket dari Gaara?

Kembali kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Gaara yang masih berdiri di atas panggung. Telapak tanganku yang masih menggenggam cincin tersebut terasa basah akibat keringatku sendiri.

"Mungkin kau sudah tidak ingat karena selama 3 tahun ini aku sengaja tidak merayakannya. Tapi, hari ini akan kuingatkan lagi. Tempatmu duduk, bangku ke 12 di baris 1, merupakan tanggal anniversary kita. Tanggal 12 Januari. Hari ini."

A-aku benar-benar lupa. Karena kami memang tidak pernah merayakan anniversary, akhirnya aku melupakan tanggal special itu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara sengaja melupakan anniversary kami selama hampir 3 tahun hanya untuk hari ini.

"Ino… Happy Anniversary."

Rasanya aku hampir menangis ketika mendengar ia mengatakan hal itu. Kata-kata yang dulu sangat ku nanti saat kami anniversary ke satu tahun.

"Dan, Ino… Aku benar-benar minta maaf bila tadi aku menyakiti hatimu. Aku tidak berniat mengejek mereka. Tetapi itu merupakan salah satu rencanaku agar kita bertengkar dan kau datang kesini."

Teriakan dari para penonton konser kembali menggema. Dan aku dapat merasakan beribu pasangan mata menatap Gaara dengan kagum dan menatapku dengan perasaan iri tingkat akut. Aku hanya dapat terdiam. Pikiranku benar-benar tak bisa berjalan dengan benar, sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau Gaara sudah berjalan ke arah tempat duduk VIP, meloncati pagar kecil yang membatasi panggung dan… berlutut dihadapanku.

JungSoo, leader grup yang mengikuti Gaara dari belakang, langsung menyerahkan sebuket bunga kepada Gaara sesaat setelah Gaara berlutut didepanku. Dan setelah menerimanya dari JungSoo, Gaara mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam buket bunga itu kepadaku.

Aku terpaku, tidak mengambil bunga itu. Rasanya sulit sekali bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkan tanganku. Aku baru bisa mengambil bunga itu saat Sakura menyadarkanku dengan menginjak kakiku kuat.

Kubawa buket bunga mawar kedalam pelukanku dan seketika, wangi bunga yang berwarna semerah rambut Gaara itu menyeruak memasuki hidungku.

Mataku tak terlepas dari sosok Gaara yang masih berlutut didepanku. Ia terlihat seperti menarik nafas banyak untuk menghilangkan groginya sendiri.

"Ino…" Suaranya terdengar sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya kudengar. Tidak ada nada sinis, atau judes, atau dingin yang biasanya selalu kudengar. Suaranya terdengar… tulus.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas kalau aku bukanlah lelaki romantis seperti yang selalu kau inginkan. Aku hanyalah Gaara yang dingin, Gaara yang sibuk, Gaara yang tak dapat membagi waktu, Gaara yang senang memanggilmu bawel, Gaara yang sering menjitakmu, Gaara yang senang pantai, Gaara yang gila merah, Gaara yang sinis, Gaara yang tidak suka lagu korea, dan Gaara yang tidak peka."

Air mataku mulai mengenang di sudur irisku. Kucengkram telapak tangan Sakura, berusaha menahan liquid bening tersebut agar tidak tumpah.

"Tapi…" Gaara kembali bersuara. "…Aku ingin kau tahu. Hanya kau satu-satunya gadis didunia ini yang berhasil membuatku berpikir kembali soal pernikahan. Hanya kau yang berhasil membuatku menginginkan pernikahan." Ia menarik nafas banyak. "Karena gadis itu kau, maka aku menginginkan keluarga masa depan."

Sial. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air mataku sudah mengalir begitu saja. Pria ini, setiap katanya membuatku tercengang. Setiap katanya, membuatku teringat betapa besarnya perasaanku terhadapnya. Seberapapun parahnya pertengkaran kami, pada akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa membencinya. Aku hanya bisa mencintainya.

Tanganku mendadak hangat. Setelah kulihat, ternyata Gaara sudah meraih tanganku yang menggenggam cincin dan mengambilnya dari tanganku. Ia memegangnya tepat didepan jariku, seakan siap memasangkannya ke jariku kapan saja.

"Yamanaka Ino, maukah kau menghabiskan sisa waktumu dan membangun rumah tangga di masa depan bersamaku?" Gaara menatap mataku secara intens, lalu tersenyum samar. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Aku kembali terdiam. Kubiarkan airmataku mengalir dengan deras di pipiku. Kututup mulutku dengan tangan kanan, berusaha menyembunyikan isak tangisku. Aku terus menatapnya yang masih menunggu jawabanku. Dan aku hanya bisa terus menangis. Aku terlalu terharu sampai lupa kalau aku harus menjawabnya.

"Hoi, Pig! Cepat jawab!" bisikan Sakura membuatku kembali teringat dengan apa yang harus kulakukan.

Kuangkat telapak tangan kiriku yang bergetar ke arah tangannya yang memegang cincin. Kutatap cincin yang berada di tangannya sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan suaraku kembali setelah tercekat selama beberapa menit tadi.

"A-aku… Aku bersedia Gaara."

Teriakan langsung terdengar begitu saja menggema di tempat konser. Namun aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan bahagia mereka. Aku terlalu sibuk menangis ketika Gaara mulai memasukkan cincin emas putih itu ke jari manis kiriku. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang asing namun menyenangkan hinggap di jari dan juga hatiku.

Setelah cincin itu terpasang dengan sempurna di jariku, aku langsung menatapnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Kulempar diriku ke dalam pelukannya yang sudah terbuka dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dadanya. Aku terlalu bahagia sampai tak bisa menghentikan tangisanku sendiri.

Kini Gaara mulai mengangkat dahuku perlahan dan memajukan wajahku. Kututup mataku dan tak lama kemudian ku rasakan kehangatan menyentuh bibirku.

Yatuhan, aku sangat mencintai Gaara.

Musik yang sedari tadi mengalun pelan, kini mulai terdengar lebih keras. Suara para member group kembali terdengar, melanjutkan lagu yang sempat terhenti. Namun kini tidak hanya mereka saja yang bernyanyi, melainkan seluruh penonton ikut bernyanyi. Membuat lagu terdengar lebih indah.

**Kokoro de kanji te yo  
**_**We feel it with our Heart**_

Aku sadar.

**Kimi no naka ni boku ga iru to  
**_**I am here inside you**_

Yang kubutuhkan bukanlah pria yang senang fashion dan suka bertingkah konyol. Atau pria yang suka memakai baju kembar dengan kekasihnya dan senang memeluknya dari belakang.

Aku juga tidak membutuhkan pria yang mengingat anniversary mereka yang ke-100 hari.

Aku tidak membutuhkan pria yang menyerupai orang korea.

**Kotoba de tsutaeteyo  
**_**I want to tell you with the words**_

**Zutto zutto aishitekandato**_**  
"I'll always always loving you"**_

Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah Pria itu. Gaara.

**-Itteyo~**_**  
I will say this**_

Karena itu Gaara, maka aku menjawabnya lamarannya dengan bersedia.

**Kokoro de itsumo kanji te hoshii**_**  
I want to always fell our love with my heart**_

Karena itu Gaara, maka aku mencintainya.

.

.

FIN

Note:

Aneh, yak? Bosenin, yak? Doh, sebenernya aku gak pede buat ngepublish cerita yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini. Apalagi aku inget kalau nggak semua orang yang suka Jepang itu berarti suka Korea. Tapi karena aku nekat…. Yah akhirnya kalian bisa baca cerita ini.

Kasih saran yak. Soalnya cerita ini masih banyak kekurangan. Setidaknya dengan saran kalian atau dukungan kalian, aku makin bisa menciptakan FF oneshoot yang lebih baik lagi. Maklum, rasanya udah lama banget gak nulis oneshoot. Tapi, jangan nge bash. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan(?)

Terus untuk cerita You're mine Ino, always mine…. Sabar yaaa! Chapter 5 udah mau kelar kok. Berdoa aja semoga bisa ku update bulan ini \m/

Baiklah, cukup segini saja note-ku. Review, yaaa^^ GodBlessU~


End file.
